It's Christmas, Nick Burkhardt!
by grimmswan
Summary: Christmas happenings. Adalind dresses up for Nick.


"What theme do you think we should have for our Christmas decor? Adalind asked Nick.

"Home decor is your department." Nick grinned at his wife. "Mine is doing what you tell me."

Adalind rolled her eyes. "You make it sound like I have to have everything my way and boss you around." Suddenly, her eyes grow wide and looking mortified asked , "You don't really think that way? Do you?'

Nick pulled her into his arms, kissed her deeply and told her in a low voice, "You always make everything look beautiful. I would never think of you as bossy. You're passionate. And I am more than happy to follow your orders to make you happy. That's really all I care about."

Adalind knew Nick was telling the truth. He had the most expressive face she had ever scene. Still, she was concerned that she was overwhelming him with her passion for the holidays and decided to find some ways to encourage his own excitement.

The holidays had always been really hectic for Nick. Being a cop in the robbery homicide division, it was his job to investigate stolen packages, and breaking and entering that constantly occurred during this time of year.

Becoming a grimm had only increased the chaos for him, as well as made the time of year a little stranger.

As far as the personal life part of the holiday season, things had always been quiet. He and Juliet would attend the occasional christmas party together, usually at her friends' home. But Christmas day, if neither one were working, would usually just be for the two of them.

The holidays were much different with a family, and Nick could not be happier. It was louder and crazier but it was filled with so much more love.

And even though both his wife and his best friend were crazy for the holidays and Nick thought they were going overboard with the decorations, he wouldn't want to change a single thing.

Especially all of the beautiful scenes that happened in front of him. Scenes that seemed straight out of a Hallmark movie or off the front of a Christmas card.

Nick smiled, feeling a wave of gratitude for whatever power blessed him with the sight before his eyes.

Adalind was kneeled on the floor in front of the tree. It's soft golden light cast her in an ethereal glow. Kelly stood next to her as she helped him place fragile ornaments on the tree. Diana stood on the other side, putting the decorations in place.

Nick took out his phone and snapped a picture, immediately turning it into his phones wallpaper.

He probably had hundreds of photos like that already but he didn't care. Whenever his job got to be too much or he felt himself slip into a dark place, he would look at a picture of his family.

Adalind looked up at him and smiled, reminding his of an angel.

Unable to help himself, Nick walked to her, pulled her to her feet and into his arms.

Her lips tasted like peppermint and chocolate, the holiday treat she indulged in this time of year.

It quickly became one of his favorite treats too, because it always reminded him of her kisses.

Adalind pulled away slowly, her eyes fluttering and breath trembling as she asked, "What brought that on? I want to know so I can do it more often."

Nick grinned. "You exist."

That earned him Adalind wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Ugh, you two are horrible! There's not even any mistletoe hanging!"

"Trubel!" Diana said excitedly, running to her. "Dad said you might not make it home for Christmas because of work."

"The problem was settled and I'm off until the new year." Trubel explained.

Nick and Adalind part so they can each give the she grimm a hug.

"This is the best Christmas present you could have given us." Adalind said. "It's always better to have the whole family together."

NADALIND CHRISTMAS

There were not enough words in the world for Adalind to tell Nick how much she loved and appreciated him. Words would never be enough to express to him how grateful she was for every moment of their life together.

Most days out of the year, she would try to convey with a touch, a kiss and with helping him in any way she could, how much he meant to her.

But for the Holiday season, Adalind felt Nick deserved some extra special gesture due to putting up with all of her festive insanity.

The best gesture that came to mind was also perfect for encouraging Nick's enthusiasm for the Holidays.

Nick walked into his and Adalind's bedroom after putting the kids to bed to found his wife clad in a green mini skirt, with a matching green jacket a green and white striped bustier with a sweetheart neckline and wearing a green hat. Green and white striped stocking cover her legs up to her thighs. On her feet are green high heeled shoes.

She handed him a green card that in white letters read,

"You have been so good this year, that Santa sent an elf to give you a fun Christmas."

"You do realize you're implying that Santa is a pimp, right?" Nick said. Though he wrapped his arms tightly around Adalind. So they both knew he had no interest in turning down his gift.

"I'm taking artistic licence and claiming that Santa has elves that like to play with the adults." Adalind explained. "Now, do you want to play with Santa's little helper or not."

Of course Nick wanted to play. He and Adalind played until they were sated and passed out in each other's arms.

The next evening, Nick entered his bedroom to find Adalind in another elf costume, though this one was smaller, had more red in it, showed more skin and her make up was darker.

The card she handed him was red and said in bold black letters,

"Santa's naughtiest elf saw how much fun the nice elf had and wanted to play with you too."

Nick hadn't thought it was possible, but he was pretty sure he fell deeper in love with his wife.

Every night, Adalind wore another sexy Christmas themed costume to bed. She tried to add more sensation and stimulation to things with each one.

For the sexy snow lady costume, Adalind brought a bowl of ice. She kept a cube in her mouth so that it would give Nick a cold sensations when they kissed and when she swallowed his member.

The sexy gingerbread lady costume inspired Adalind to soak in a hot bath scented with the oils of cinnamon, ginger and nutmeg.

She had been rewarded for her efforts by Nick licking every inch of her skin.

For Christmas Eve, Nick was sure Adalind would have a sexy version of a Mrs. Claus outfit. So he decided to play along with her and purchased a pair of red mock fur men's shorts with white mock fur trim. They even had with them a black mock leather belt with a gold buckle. It was the men's version of a sexy Santa Claus.

When Adalind stepped out wearing her chosen Christmas Eve garments, both she and Nick were rendered speechless.

Nick had been right to assume Adalind would choose something like a Mrs. Claus outfit. However, he had not realized how sexy of an inspiration it would be.

She wore a red shear three piece. A bra, panties and a mini skirt that rested on the hips and barely covered her butt. Soft fur trim was what gave it the Mrs. Claus vibe.

Nick's shorts got very tight on him. Adalind noticed and gazed with blatant appreciation.

Taking a deep breath to compose himself so that he could play their game, Nick looked at Adalind saucily. "Why don't you sit on Santa's lap and tell him what you want for Christmas."

Giggling, Adalind bounded to Nick's lap.

She glided her hand over his chest ten looped her arms around his neck.

"You have been such a good girl this year." Nick said lowly. "You deserve something extra special." His hand slipped between her legs and discovered the fabric covering her most intimate area was quickly growing damp."

"Oh Santa, you already know what I want for Christmas." Adalind purred, her lips brushing along his jaw and whispered in his ear, "I want your hard candy cane and I want a wild sleigh ride."

Their Christmas outfits did not survive. Neither one had any complaints.


End file.
